


【冬叉】Cry out（極短一發完）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>＊怕劇透所以我不知道要標什麼......總之慎！算有AU！<br/>＊改編自我最愛的One ok rock的歌［Cry out］，MV真的拍超好QAQ愛死某一幕了</p>
    </blockquote>





	【冬叉】Cry out（極短一發完）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊怕劇透所以我不知道要標什麼......總之慎！算有AU！  
> ＊改編自我最愛的One ok rock的歌［Cry out］，MV真的拍超好QAQ愛死某一幕了

他試著以為這只是一場夢，可是那些碰撞聲跟槍聲，還有手上鮮血的熱度，卻只能讓自己對著現實嘶吼。

一股暈眩的感覺湧上，讓他的腦袋昏昏沉沉，地下室的景物全都在旋轉，胃部緊縮讓他想要吐，可是卻又梗在喉嚨，四周突然安靜了下來，並非是因為自己的耳鳴，而是真的一點聲音都沒有，巴基邊摀著頭邊讓自己站穩腳步，眼前是一片得漆黑，什麼東西也沒有。

「他還沒死……」一個聲音從後面，用著低沉且壓抑的語調，巴基聽來很熟悉卻又覺得奇怪。

他轉過身之後，從黑暗中憑空而生，一個跟自己一樣高的男人站在那裡，他穿著一身黑色的戰鬥服，左臂被金屬的義肢取代，上頭紅色的星星看著刺眼，男人散亂的頭髮遮著臉，但即使面目已經憔悴不堪，可是巴基仍能認出那張跟自己一模一樣的臉，。

「這是怎麼回事……」巴基驚訝到有些說不出話，在嘴裡自己低喃著，「你是誰？」他的腦子亂成一團，回想自己應該沒有雙胞胎兄弟，一邊開口問道。

男人向巴基走來，「你要沒有時間了，」鐵臂拽住了巴基的右手腕，抓握的力量十分大，讓他根本無法掙脫，只能被男人給拉近距離，「現在還來得及，再試一次。」

「你到底在說什麼？」巴基也有些發火了，他討厭完全搞不清楚狀況，剛剛自己明明還在地下室的，現在卻在這個奇怪的地方，跟一個疑似他爸的私生子的傢伙，這個傢伙不但眼神恐怖，還不斷說些他聽不懂的話。

男人這時候終於放開他，右手在空中比劃了一下，刺眼的白色光線出現，巴基瞪著一個像螢幕的東西，裡面的畫面是方才的地下室，所有人跟東西都變得緩慢，如同電影的慢動作一樣，子彈劃破了空氣，其中一顆正打進了朗姆洛的身體，正中他心臟的地方，血花正緩緩的灑出，有些濺到了旁邊是原應該在那的自己身上。

「13秒，」男人塞了一個圓環狀的東西到有些發愣的巴基手上，「你只有13秒可以把握，去救回他。」然後男人按下了圓環中心藍色的開關。

巴基還來不及說話，就感覺到四周又開始晃動，漆黑一片的場景逐漸改變，他猛的回過神來，發現自己正坐在地下室裡，而朗姆洛正坐在他的旁邊擦槍。

「怎麼了嗎？」朗姆洛停下手上的動作，盯著喘著氣的巴基問，但是後者卻給了他一個震驚的眼神，「你幹嘛像看到鬼一樣？」朗姆洛笑著搖搖頭，反正這個小少爺老是做些奇怪的事，早就已經沒什麼好稀奇，所以拿起槍打算繼續原本的動作。

眼前的景象熟悉到不行，巴基幾乎無法呼吸，身旁的人是如此的真實，笑容那樣的溫暖，「朗……」他正想要開口喊對方的名字，槍聲就響起了。

手還來不及觸碰到朗姆洛，血液就已經先沾上了臉頰與指尖，巴基馬上轉身去摸槍，可是手一碰上黑色的槍枝時，耳鳴又再度襲來，自己的動作變得有些搞笑，其他所有人也都在緩慢的前進或倒下，巴基望進朗姆洛的眼睛裡，發現他也正看著自己，讓巴基想要張口喊些什麼，可是他又恢復到一片黑暗之中。

「你失敗了，看來你不行。」巴基愣愣的坐在地板上，瞪著空無一物的雙手，面前男人的話語感覺非常的遙遠，可是他還是抬起了頭，對上男人跟自己一樣的綠色眼睛。

男人的眼中沒有任何一絲憐憫，語氣中也沒有任何的失望，只是像個機器一樣陳述著這樣的事實，巴基發現自己的呼吸變得急促，男人冰冷的眼神，讓憤怒與羞愧全擠上巴基的大腦，但更多的其實是失望與悲傷，讓他完全無法反駁男人的話。

「剛剛是怎麼……」巴基從顫抖的唇間擠出幾句話，一邊撐起自己的身體。

他跟男人平視著，「你手上那個圓環，到底是什麼東西？」他這次已經平復心情，恢復到原本冷靜的自己，對現在的狀況幫助明顯比較大。

先不管男人的真實身份，重點還是他剛才使用的神奇東西，巴基現在想想，或許那就像電影裡面的道具一樣，可以幫助自己回到朗姆洛被擊中前的時間，那麼如果剛才失敗了，是否還有機會再回去一次？這是巴基目前最想知道的，也是最重要的問題。

「這能夠回到過去，」男人晃了晃手上的圓環，對著巴基開口，「你可以在朗姆洛死亡前救回他。」寶石藍色的表面印出巴基充滿希望的臉。

男人之後並沒有多做解釋，因為時間仍然在流逝，所以只是快速的說這個東西的能力，它可以將時間變慢之後再重啟，但是回去的時間有限，且不能夠讓死者復生，已死亡者不論如何都會在那個時間點死去，這是唯一不能改變的。

巴基也沒有再多問什麼，時間從來都不會仁慈的停止，而現在看來他們有著一致的目標，都是要拯救朗姆洛優先。

他們之間形成一種無形的默契，巴基負責回到那個時間點，另外一個男人則是負責選時間，只要認為無法成功的時候，就會在一次啟動圓環，讓巴基到這個奇怪的空間，接著再重新來過，像是遊戲一樣，卻又背負著真實的生命。

然後反反覆覆，一次又一次的，巴基仍喘著氣，他雖然在瞬間撲倒了朗姆洛，躲過了之前的那發子彈，讓他們兩個都摔在地上，可是翻倒得桌子撐不了多久，他們在反擊的時候，不只是朗姆洛，連巴基自己都中好幾槍，灼熱的疼痛感到時間暫緩的時候，都仍舊印在巴基的身體上。

「再一次。」他對著男人嘶聲說，對方點了頭然後按下了開關。

再一次。再一次。再一次。

「該死的！」在第五十七次的時候，巴基坐在地上，將拳頭用力的捶向黑暗之中，他咬著牙不想讓眼淚留下來，因為自己沒有資格哭。

又再一次的，巴基失去了朗姆洛，就算閃過前幾次的襲擊，對方人數太多，他們只有兩個人根本敵不過，最多就是撐個幾分鐘，然後他們之中就會有人倒下。

又再一次的，讓巴基無法原諒自己的，是朗姆洛已經無數次都為了救他而死去。

還有那麼一次，他只是愣愣得看著一切發生，好像自己不在這個世界，一直到男人讓自己回去，被男人揍了一拳之後，巴基才能夠從飄盪的意識中醒來。

「你想要放棄嗎？」男人用冷漠的聲音對著眼神失焦的巴基說，「還是你想要再一次？」

巴基頹廢的坐在地上，雙手軟軟的放在大張的腿間，垂著肩膀的樣子像隻戰敗的狗，他盯著自己的手掌，他們已經沒有力氣再跟之前一樣顫抖了，現在連握拳的力量也消失無蹤，就如同朗姆洛的血與生命，無數次都從指尖流走，他現在也想不起到底是第幾次了。

他到底沒有救下朗姆洛幾次？朗姆洛又為了保護他而倒下幾次？他完全都記不清了。

「我辦不到……」巴基終於從乾澀的喉嚨中發聲，他啞著的嗓子因為之前的嘶吼而疼痛，「我根本救不了他。」他舉起一隻手，摀著自己的眼睛，他不敢閉上眼睛，因為一旦闔上眼皮，朗姆洛將死的臉就會浮現，痛苦的掙扎的苦笑的微笑的，就算只是想到，巴基都心痛的無法呼吸。

到底是從哪裡開始出錯？或許他一開始就不該帶著朗姆洛離開，什麼逃離都只是場可笑的夢，當初自己還信誓旦旦的說著夢話，說服朗姆洛跟自己離開，他原本應該要殺死自己的，因為巴基不服從皮爾斯的命令。

這不只是忠不忠誠的問題，皮爾斯想要羅傑斯警官死，不管是為了家族的利益，還是要除去這個巴基過去的朋友，還有各種理由都構成這個暗殺的指令。

「你應該要像個武器，而不是人。」這便是皮爾斯養他的理由，讓他從過去被丟在路邊的野狗，到被訓練成一個無情暗殺者，不需要情感只需要完成任務。

但是派朗姆洛來照顧他便是錯誤了。

說是照顧但監視這事情他們都心照不宣，本來巴基也不打算跟朗姆洛扯上太多，搞上對方也不在自己的計畫裡，他應該早就知道這是件壞事，可是他就是停不下來，讓自己依賴著朗姆洛，享受對方被自己熊到氣得跳腳，偶而自己也會被整到，不過他們都樂此不比。

他記得所有一起走過的晴天，記得彼此取暖的雨天，美好的回憶有時候會是力量，但有時候又會是最痛苦的。

當被朗姆洛用槍指著頭的時候，巴基不會感到意外，因為朗姆洛總是那個會找到他的人，但是他仍感覺到一股湧上的暈眩感。

「我沒有選擇，」朗姆洛正努力的調整自己的呼吸，「他們一會兒就會來了，要是發現我放你走，我也不會有什麼好下場。」但是槍在手中卻開始拿不穩。

見到巴基安靜也沒有動作，只是瞪大眼睛看著自己，「動手吧。」朗姆洛將槍口轉向，自己的手握著槍管的地方，示意巴基接過手槍。他當然不想死，但是也想不出其他好過一點的方法，也許死在巴基的手下還好些。

巴基看著朗姆洛的臉，他知道那些傷口哪來的，而且那些絕對不只在臉上，還有男人眼中的那些疲憊，皮爾斯一定早就發現他們的關係，不論如何九頭蛇都不需要叛徒與不忠誠者。

「我們可以逃走，」推開了對著自已的槍，「離開九頭蛇，離開這裡。」他最後這樣對著朗姆洛說。

現在想起來，巴基就覺得自己愚蠢至極，他們區區兩個普通人怎麼能跟一個組織對抗？

男人這時朝著巴基走來，接著蹲在他的對面，難得的沒有因為巴基的消沉而揍他，只是用黑暗中唯一閃閃發亮的綠色眼睛盯著他。

「你太弱了，」男人指出這項事實，「但我可以幫你。」他冷靜的說著，一邊拿出了圓環，但是這個圓環跟另外一個不同，中間的寶石是綠色的，閃爍著美麗的光芒。

「我可以把我的力量借給你，只要你同意。」

巴基抬起頭，遲疑了一會兒之後點了頭。

時間又再一次的重啟，到了那個朗姆洛沒有死亡的世界跟時間，冬兵睜開綠色的眼睛，終於看見了那個懷念的笑容。

他沒有多浪費時間，直接就撂倒了朗姆洛，讓朗姆洛還來不急喊出聲，下一秒冬兵就把槍奪過手，準確的射殺了第一個衝下來的人，用另一隻手的槍又打穿了另外一個人。

一顆子彈射過了左臂，疼痛感讓冬兵有些不適應，不過至少他擋下了，沒有理會其他人吼著什麼，他往前衝去，速度快得讓對面的人根本反應不及，就已經破了腦袋或斷了骨頭。

「老天啊……」看著滿地的屍體，朗姆洛不可置信的盯著冬兵，但是眼前的人卻沒什麼反應，只是向他輕快的走來，然後用右手抓起他的手，讓溫暖從手掌傳遞過來。

「走吧！」冬兵對著愣愣的朗姆洛說，「這裡是待不下去了。」後者雖然仍舊慢了半拍，但之後喔了一聲，就乖乖的跟上對方的腳步，離開了充滿血腥味的地下室。

他沒有注意到冬兵的左手握著一個圓環，中間的寶石已經被捏碎了。

而他的巴基則是在一片雪白之中，只有寒冷包裹全身，從身後傳來史蒂夫的聲音，聽著卻非常不真實。

「這不是你的錯……」史蒂夫說著。

屬於冬兵身體的記憶全部湧現。這為什麼不是他的錯？手上的屍體都還是有些餘溫，血液也還在慢慢凝固，緩緩的從手臂上留到雪地中，滲透進覆蓋在土地上的結晶。

是他幹的。冬兵殘忍的用鐵臂捅穿了那些人體，再利落的向上撕扯，就像眼前的不是生命一般，就像眼前的不是自己曾經深愛的人，屍體全都散落在一片白色，紅色與黑色是在畫布上唯二的顏色。

巴基發現自己只能維持著跪著的姿勢，但他知道不是因為手上殘破的軀體沉重，也不是因為金屬臂的重量，史蒂夫似乎還在說些什麼，可是現在他完全聽不進去。

顫抖著將自己肉做的右手從屍體底下抽出，他看著手中的圓環，上面的寶石已經失去了光澤，還出現了一條巨大的裂痕。

他眨了幾下眼睛，幾乎要停止自己的呼吸。

是我幹的。他這樣告訴自己，努力的說服自己，至少朗姆洛活下來。

可是眼淚卻無法停下。

「這不是你的錯。」這句話一直迴盪在風雪裡頭，可是現在連史蒂夫都接不下話了，只能心痛的看著好友抱著朗姆洛失聲痛哭，然後被悲傷吞噬殆盡。

**Author's Note:**

> *應該有BUG哈哈哈


End file.
